An Alternate Life
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Son Usagi, her twin brother Goten and her boyfriend Trunks, meet the Senshi and their allies, the Ranma crew!


An Alternate life

prologue

By Princess_Lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or Ranma 1/2

Note: Usagi and Senshi are 17 and Trunks, Ranma and Co. are 18

"TWINS??!" Goku yelled in disbelief. Gohan just stared at his mother.

"Yes Goku, I'm having twins." Chichi replied as she continued to set the dinner table up.

How could they support another two Saiyajin halflings? Goku shrugged it off, they could

cope, he was being paid by the government after all, being the leader of earths special

forces (ESF). And Bulma probably wouldn't mind supplying them with food, her family

was extremely rich after all.

"Usagi, Slow down! your going to choke if you don't!" Chichi told her daughter.

The girl ignored her mother and continued to eat at the same pace as her father and

brother. Chichi sighed. Her daughter was in no way Lady like when it came to eating,

though the girl did have skill and grace when it came to martial arts and everything else.

Usagi glanced at the clock and stopped eating. "We're going to be late for school!!!!!" She

shouted. She grabbed her twin brothers arm, and began to drag him off.

Goten though was not going to go so easily, with one hand he grabbed the table and with

the other he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Goku did the same thing when the

table started to move away. "Goten!" Usagi cried.

"Alright, Alright!" He replied letting go of the table, he allowed himself to be dragged off

by his sister.

"Bye kids!" Goku and Chichi yelled in unison.

Usagi and Goten flew all the way to school at super speed, passing their brothers house. 

Gohan saw them and smiled. He remembered how he sometimes had to do that aswell.

"Son Usagi?" Miss Haruna asked looking around the classroom "Son Goten?"

Suddenly Usagi and Goten burst into the room.

"We're here Haruna-sensei!" The both cried simultaneously.

Usagi promptly sat down next to her best friend, Naru.

"I'm glad to see you both here" Miss Haruna said before continuing to mark the roll.

"Wow Usagi, lucky you can fly, or else you'd be late." Naru said.

Usagi ignored her.

The school day went by quickly and Usagi eagerly wanted to go home.

"Come on Goten!!" Usagi yelled. 

Goten waved goodbye to his friends and walked towards his sister. "What's the matter

Usagi?"

"Nothing, just want to go home" she replied.

"Hey Goten! Hey Odango atama!" Someone yelled from behind them.

Usagi turned shouting "Don't call me that!!!!!!!!!!"

She found Trunks staring at her. "Sorry..." He apologised.

She smiled at him before throwing her arms around him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's alright muffin!!!"

Goten made a face at the two before grabbing his bestfriend from his sister.

"Hey!" Usagi protested "Give my boyfriend back!"

Goten laughed dragging Trunks away with him, as Usagi gave chase.

As they rounded the corner they stopped and just stared. There were several women

fighting a monster.

"Flame Sniper!" One of them yelled.

The creature dodged and returned fire.

Usagi ran up at super human speed, grabbed the girl in red and leapt into the air dodging

the attack.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked, recognising them as the Senshi.

"I'm fine, but you better get out of here, we'll handle this!" Sailor Mars replied.

Usagi nodded but saw they weren't really winning.

Trunks took out his sward and attacked, making quick work of the creature.

PART 1

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked suspiciously.

"My name is Son Usagi, this is my brother Goten and my boyfriend Trunks" Usagi

replied.

The Senshi gasped. 

"Son Usagi? As in related to Son Goku, leader of earths special forces?" Sailor Venus

asked. Usagi nodded and glanced at her brother and boyfriend.

Suddenly Usagi and the two boys' heads shot up, looking around.

"Min...Venus! Sorry I'm late!" Someone shouted.

"Its alright Ranma," She replied turning to the voice "We had a little help."

Usagi's breath caught as she looked at who had called out. She blushed realising she 

was staring. 

"Who's this?" The dark haired martial artist asked, looking at Usagi with interest.

"This is Son Usagi, her brother Goten and her boyfriend Trunks." Sailor Jupiter

answered.

Trunks was glaring at Ranma, who was looking at Usagi in a certain way. 

"Lets go Usagi." Trunks took her hand and led her away, Goten following after them,

after giving a smile of apology to the Senshi and Ranma.

Ranma stared after them.

"Hmm...She was cute." he commented, he was surprised when Trunks turned back and

glared at him.

"Cute? You thought she was cute? What about me??" Venus demanded.

Jupiter grabbed hold of his arm and smiled hopefully at him. 

"Ranma, you think I'm cute too don't you?"

Mars stormed up, glared at Venus and Jupiter and spoke. "You two! Would you quit it!"

"She's right," Mercury added "We've got some organising to do, and a princess to find."

Ranma Yanked himself out of Jupiter's and Venus' grasp and laughed nervously. 

"I gotta go, see ya!" he ran off leaving them behind. 

Usagi let herself be dragged away by Trunks and thought about the dark haired martial

artist.

"Usagi? Hello?" Goten asked waving a hand infront of her face. 

She blinked and realised that they had stopped.

Goku was there watching his daughter intently. "Usagi? you alright? Goten tells me you

ran into the Sailor Senshi."

Usagi nodded and looked around. They were at home, and Chi Chi was hovering around

her worriedly. "Usagi? Usagi? Are you alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine!" She got up and the sound of her stomach made her blush slightly.

"Your hungry again?" Chi Chi questioned.

"What do you mean again? I haven't eaten since...since lunch!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, go eat, I prepared your father some food before, go ask if he'll share it with you."

Usagi turned to her father, a pleading look on her face. "Please daddy can I have some?"

Goku looked down at his daughter and relented. "Alright Usagi! Just don-" He was cut off

when Usagi dashed to the kitchen and the sounds of her eating could be heard.

"Usagi!!!"

"Well? what do you think of Rei's idea you guys?" Ami asked the others.

Shampoo and Kuno look unsure but the others agreed heartily.

"Shampoo not sure we can trust them..."

"I agree with her," Kuno added "How do we know they will help us anyway?"

Ami stood up. "We need the help, we haven't been able to do much."

"Yes I agree, they are very powerful and I'm sure they can help us." Minako said, mostly

to her boyfriend, Kuno (ackkk *gag* *Cough* *gag*).

Everyone else agreed. 

Akane, who sat in the embrace of her boyfriend, suddenly spoke. 

"How are we going to ask them for help?"

"Well, we could ask Son Usagi...we kind of ran in to her today. Her boyfriend helped us

in a battle," Makoto suggested, her eyes became little hearts "and he looks like my old

boyfriend!"

"Son Usagi?" Ryoga questioned. "Isn't that Son Goku's daughter?"

Makoto nodded. "Yep!"

"So, where do we start looking for her?" Mamoru asked still embracing Akane. 

PART 2

"Oh man! I'm soooo late! Dad's gonna kill me!!" Usagi yelled as she dashed to capsule

corp.

'Yeh right, as if Dad would kill me, he loves the hell outta me!' she thought smiling. She

was pretty lucky to have a Dad like Goku, as well as a mom like Chi Chi and Brothers

like Gohan and Goten.

Usagi was too busy thinking of how lucky she was she didn't see the person she managed

to run into and knock half way across the street. Before the person hit the ground she

managed to run up behind the flying person and catch them. 

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

The girl nodded her blue hair. "Yes I'm fine..." She was staring at Usagi in amazement

and then asked, "How did you do that? I'm pretty sure you were right infront of me, and

the next thing I know your behind me!"

"I guess....its because I'm really fast..."Usagi replied laughing nervously.

"You wouldn't happen to be Son Usagi, would you?" the blue haired girl asked curiously.

Usagi blinked. "Yes, how do you know??"

The blue haired girl stared at her. Ami was just going home to get something, while the

others started their search for Son Usagi, and here she was...right in front of her.

'I should of just flown to capsule corp.' Usagi thought as she watched the young woman

infront of her.

"Could I ask you something Miss Son," Ami asked meekly "Could you come with me, I

have some friends that want to ask you something."

Usagi tipped her head to the side and watched the girl carefully. "Sure, but what do your

Friends want to ask me?"

Ami shuffled uncomfortably and blushed slightly causing Usagi to smile warmly at her. 

"Hey, I'm sure whatever they have to ask is going to be ok with me, so don't feel

uncomfortable ok? I'll go with you...hmm, but my dad is expecting me."

"Oh...then I'll go with you to where ever your going and tell my friends to meet us there."

Ami suggested.

"No, that's not a good idea, I'm heading to capsule corp and my boyfriends father is the

scariest man on earth!" she giggled and Ami couldn't help but feel happy and comfortable

around the girl.

"Tell me where to meet you and your friends. I'll get there as soon as I tell dad I'm not

going to be able to train with him and the others." Usagi said as she sobered from her

giggling fit.

Ami smiled brightly. "Alright, meet us at the Shinto Temple in Juuban, we'll all be there.

Oh, I'm Mizuno Ami by the way."

Usagi nodded and jumped high into the sky. "Ok, See ya there Ami!"

Ami gasped slightly at the sight of the flying girl, before continuing on her way home to

get what she had come for.

Usagi landed at capsule corp and looked around. "Dad!" she yelled.

There was a soft growl from behind her and she quickly turned, only to find it was

Vegeta.

"Stop your yelling girl, Kakkarott is in the gravity room." he told her in a scowl.

"Hey Vegeta! I'm running a little late for a meeting, could you tell dad I'm not going to be

able to train with him?" Usagi asked with a bright smile.

"Do I look like your servant, girl? Go tell him yourself!" Vegeta glared at her.

Usagi put on her best pleading face and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh

please Vegeta? Please? please?" she pleaded.

Vegeta frowned. "Alright girl! I'll do it, just get away from me!"

He stalked off and left her grinning from ear to ear. Vegeta, no matter how mean and

nasty on the outside, had a kind heart. But he would never admit it to anyone.

She flew through the air towards the Juuban district, where she had been told to go.

When she got there, she was surprised when she saw that no one was there.

'hmm,' she thought 'This is where she told me to meet them. Where are they?'

She Sensed strong Ki coming from behind her, but before she could turn someone spoke.

"Hey! Who are you?" they demanded from behind her.

She turned and saw a young man with short black hair, wearing a bandanna, 

watching her.

"Hello, I'm Son Usagi, I was told to come here by Ami." she explained.

The young mans eyes widened. "Your Son Usagi? Oh, Sorry, I didn't, well, I, umm..."

A purple haired girl came running up the temple steps. "Hey Ryoga, Who's the Odango 

headed girl?"

"Hey!" Usagi protested, "Don't call me that!"

"Shampoo! This is Son Usagi! You know, the Son Usagi we were expecting..." Ryoga

informed her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Ah," Shampoo started "What she doing here?"

Ryoga looked around him. "Ami told her to meet us here. But she isn't here."

"Ummm, is there something I'm missing? Could you tell me now, what you wanted to ask

me?"

Usagi questioned.

Usagi's head jerked up suddenly, sensing other strong Ki's arriving, one that was very

familiar.

She looked up and saw the pigtailed martial artist from the other day staring at her.

"Its you..." he said as he approached her.

"Umm, yeah, hi..." Usagi did not feel comfortable, because she knew she was blushing

brightly as she stared back at him.

"I'm Saotome Ranma, and you must be Son Usagi." he said introducing himself.

A thought suddenly came into her head and she decided to voice it. "Hey, the Sailor

Senshi are going to be here, aren't they?"

"Yep," Ranma replied, "Is that a problem?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, but does this have anything to do with the troubles you guys

are facing?"

Again Usagi looked up and around her. She saw shadowy figures heading towards them.

"Yes it does, we just wanted to know if you and the other ESF(Earth's special forces)

people would help us in our fight." One of them asked.

Usagi realised they were the Sailor Senshi, and when they came into view she found all

12 standing before her, including the one's dressed in leather, who called themselves 

the Starlight's.


End file.
